2018-19 United States network television schedule
The 2018–19 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers the prime time hours from September 2018 to August 2019. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2017–18 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 13, 2018, followed by Fox on May 14, ABC on May 15, CBS on May 16, The CW on May 17, and MBS on May 18. On May 29, 2018, ABC removed Roseanne from its Tuesday lineup due to a controversial statement made by Roseanne Barr on Twitter about Valerie Jarrett and replaced it with The Conners on June 21 for the fall. PBS is not included, as member television stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns. The CW does not air network programming on Saturday nights. Beginning with this season, The CW has returned to programming a Sunday evening schedule for the first time since the 2008–09 season as of October 7 (the network commenced its regular Sunday schedule the following week, on October 14); programming airs on that night from 8 p.m.–10 p.m. ET/PT, making it the only broadcast television network to not program the Sunday 7 p.m. ET/PT hour since that hour was given to the broadcast networks through the implementation of a 1975 amendment to the since-repealed Prime Time Access Rule (PTAR). Schedule Monday Tuesday *'Note:' Blood & Treasure will have a two-hour series premiere on May 21, 2019 at 9:00 p.m. Wednesday Thursday *'Note:' Life in Pieces will have a special 30-minute season premiere on April 18, 2019 at 8:30 p.m. *'Note:' On Fox, the network's pre-game show (co-produced with NFL Network and entitled Fox NFL Thursday) starts at 7:30 p.m. ET out of primetime, preempting local programming. NBC will carry NFL football games consuming the entirety of prime time on September 6 and November 22, for the NFL Kickoff game and Thanksgiving Day game, respectively, which for ratings measurement and contract purposes are counted within the Sunday Night Football package. Friday By network MBS MBS Returning series: *''22 Arcane Lane'' *''The 80s'' *''Agents'' *''Campaign'' *''Elemental'' *''First Family'' *''The Island'' *''The Johnstons'' *''Justice'' *''Liam Jones'' *''Minority Report'' *''My American Family'' *''Precinct'' *''Superhuman'' *''Super Shimmer'' *''Terror'' New series: *''Legend Has It'' *''Royalty'' *''Shadow Files'' *''Voice of America'' Not returning from 2017-18: *''30 Rock'' *''Agents: NYC'' *''America's Best'' *''Dysfunctional'' Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups *''Royalty—Picked up for a 23-episode full season on October 2, 2018. *Shadow Files—Picked up for three additional episodes on January 24, 2019, bringing the episode count to 16. Renewals *22 Arcane Lane—Renewed for a fourth season on April 9, 2019. *The 80s—Renewed for a sixth and seventh season on May 12, 2018. *Agents—Renewed for a ninth season on January 24, 2019. *Campaign—Renewed for a fourth season on February 18, 2019. *The Island—Renewed for a ninth season on May 10, 2019. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a seventh and final season on May 10, 2019. *Justice—Renewed for a sixth season on February 18, 2019. *Minority Report—Renewed for a third season on January 24, 2019. *My American Family—Renewed for a third season on April 9, 2019. *Royalty—Renewed for a second season on May 13, 2019, three days after initially being canceled. *Shadow Files—Renewed for a second season on January 24, 2019. *Super Shimmer—Renewed for a fourth season on April 9, 2019. *Terror—Renewed for a fifth season on April 9, 2019. *Voice of America—Renewed for a second season on May 10, 2019. Cancellations/series endings *Elemental—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after two seasons. *First Family—It was announced on May 13, 2018 that season seven would be the final season. *Legend Has It—It was announced on November 12, 2018 that the series would end after its initial ten episodes. *Liam Jones—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after four seasons. *Precinct—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after seven seasons. *Superhuman''—Canceled on May 10, 2019, after two seasons.